The Ministry of Darkness
by T.S. Quint
Summary: A retelling of the WWF storyline from a few years ago, in which the Undertaker's Ministry abducted Stephanie McMahon.
1. Prelude to Darkness

Ministry of Darkness: Prelude to Darkness  
  
Stephanie McMahon awoke in a cold sweat on the verge of hysteria. However, when she realized she was safley in her bedroom at home in Greenwhich, Conneticut, she calmed down a bit. She leaned back in her bed, and pulled her covers tighter around herself. She had had another nightmare about that devil that had been threatoning her on her father, Vince's wrestling program. The Undertaker.  
  
She shuddered when she thought about him. His pale white face, and cold demonic stare. She was almost afraid to even think about him. It had all started a few weeks ago. The Undertaker and his Ministry of Darkness ( a tag team called the Acolytes, a big grizly bear of a man named Viscera, a morbid little sadist named Mideon, and these three freaky Goths, Gangrel, Christian, and Edge ) had begun a campaign to take over the World Wrestling Federation. Vince had finally gotten fed up with it and ordered a match between the Undertaker and his equally frightening brother Kane, hoping that Kane could finally put an end to the Undertaker's rantings.( There was some kind of nasty history between them, something about the Undertaker burning Kane in a fire, Steph wasn't completely sure of all the details on that one.) Ironically it was an inferno match, an incredibly gruesome match in Steph's opinion, in which the only way to win was by setting your apponant on fire.  
  
Anyway, during the match, the Undertaker's obnoxious, over-weight, manager, Paul Bearer delivered a black hat box to Steph's father. What Vince found in that box would haunt Steph forever. It was a teddy bear. One of her teddy bears! It sent Vince hysterical.  
  
Then something even worse happened. The Ministry of Darkness had actually shown up at the McMahon household looking for her! Luckily she and her mother had gotten home late that night, and the Ministry was gone by then. But they had left one of the Undertaker's Symbols burning in their front yard, an image Steph would not soon forget.  
  
Stephanie shuddered again when she thought of her father's solution. He had decided that she would come with him and her brother Shane to the next WWF monday night show. That way, he had said, he could personally keep an eye on her.  
  
Steph had been totally against that idea. She didn't even want to be in the same building as the Undertaker. Plus she knew that her father, Shane, and his whole Corporation would be too busy dealing with their arch-nemesis, Stone Cold Steve Austin to help her. Not that she really liked anyone in her father's little faction... except of course for that hunk, Test... she really liked him, and she wasn't sure, but she thought that he liked her too.... she smiled a bit thinking that if nothing else, she would get to see Test tomorrow. And on that happy note, she snuggled against her pillow and closed her eyes. Within a half an hour she was once again fast asleep.  
  
Had she stayed awake, she might have noticed the dark figure that had begun to take shape in the corner of her room. The Undertaker. He slowly stalked over to the side of Stephanie's bed, whispes of smoke trailing from his long black robe. He reached out a massive tattooed arm and brushed a strand of hair out of the sleeping Stephanie's face.   
  
"Soon, my dear Stephanie," he whispered. "Very soon, you shall be mine.... forever!"  
  
He then vanished in a plume of black smoke, once again leaving Stephanie alone..... for now......  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
In case you couldn't tell, this is based on the storyline from about two years ago in which the Undertaker and his Ministry of Darkness, abducted Stephanie McMahon several times. When and if I finish this it will probably have some similarities, as well as a lot of differences from the actual storyline. For example, Test will probably take the place of Ken Shamrock as the one who finds Steph the first time she is abducted. Mankind will also prbably play a much larger role as well. This could very well be a great WWF fan fic starring Stephanie, the Undertaker, Vince, Shane, Test, Austin, the Rock, and Mankind. It all depends on how well it goes over.  



	2. The Night after WrestleMania

The Ministry of Darkness: The Night after WrestleMania ( Part One )  
  
"This damn belt just ain't worth the trouble, McMahon." said Stone Cold Steve Austin, thrusting the WWF Championship Belt forcefully into Vince McMahon's arms.  
  
Vince could hardly believe what was happening. It was March 29th. The night after WrestleMania XV. He and Austin were standing in the center of the ring in front of a capacity Raw is War crowd. And Austin was giving back the title he'd fought so hard for the night before?  
  
"I wish I could say thank you," Vince managed to squeak out, still in a state of shock. "But I can't."  
  
He turned to leave, his shock slowly turning to joy, when he felt Austin's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Just a damn minute, McMahon!" he said, spinning Vince around to face him. "I said *that* belt wasn't worth the trouble. So I want you to mosey your ass back there and find me *my* belt!"  
  
The crowd exploded into cheers.  
  
"Your belt?" said Vince, feigning confusion.  
  
"Oh, don't play dumb with me, you stupid jackass!" replied Austin. "You know exactly what I'm talkin' about!"  
  
Vince sighed. Sadly, he did know what Austin was after. He wanted his custom made smoking skull belt. But there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell-  
  
"I'll tell you what." said Austin, interrupting Vince's train of thought. "Since I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you two hours to get back there, find me my belt, and bring it back out here. Understand?"  
  
"Let me get this straight." said Vince. "You want me... to get your custom made belt.... and give it to you by the end of the show tonight?"  
  
"That's right." replied Austin.  
  
Vince crossed his arms.  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"If you don't," said Austin, getting nose to nose with Vince. "Then I'll come back there.... and kick your ass!"  
  
Vince glowered as the capacity crowd again exploded into cheers. Austin turned his attention away from Vince and towards the crownd, holding his fists above his head.  
  
That was all the opening Vince needed. He lunged at Austin, clubbing him in the back of the head with the Title Belt, and knocking the Texas Rattlesnake out cold.   
  
"You want your damn belt!" he shouted, getting down on all fours and screaming in the unconcious Rattlesnakes ear. "Well, screw you! You can kiss my ass, Austin!"  
  
*****************************  
  
Stephanie McMahon watched what had just unfolded from a monitor in the McMahon's V.I.P. room backstage. She leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and shook her head in dismay. Why did her father act like such a big baby all the time? What had Steve Austin ever done to him?  
  
Not that the rest of your family is much better, girl, she thought to herself, glancing over at her brother Shane, who was fast asleep on the couch. Wasn't he suposed to be "protecting" her?  
  
She sighed, turning her attention back to the monitor. A womens tag team match was taking place. The WWF's Women's Champion Sable and Jaqueline were facing Ivory and Tori. No, correction. A woman's tag team match was just ending. Tori had just covered Jaqueline for the pinfall.  
  
Just then, her father entered the room, followed closely by Ken Shamrock.  
  
*****************************  
  
In the ring, Sable was insenced. How dare that bitch, Tori win! Who did she think she was!  
  
She grabbed Tori by the hair and threw her into the turnbuckle corner.... just as the lights went out.  
  
When they came back on, Tori was gone... and in her place stood the Acolytes, Farooq and Bradshaw... and the Undertaker.  
  
The capacity crowd surrounding them was dead silent as Farooq and Bradshaw each grabbed one of Sable's arms and forced her to her knees.  
  
The Undertaker than stepped forward and clamped his hand around Sable's neck.  
  
"McMahon!" he said, in his deep haunting voice. "You've got two minutes to get your ass out here.... before I snap her neck like a twig!"  
  
*****************************  
  
"That son of a bitch!" Screamed Vince McMahon, staring at the monitor in the McMahon's V.I.P. room.  
  
His scream startled Shane awake causing him to rolled off the couch and land hard on his back on the floor.  
  
"Ow!" He said, staggering to his feet and walking over to see what it was that made his father so mad. "Who is it? Austin?"  
  
"No! It's the Undertaker again!"  
  
Shane rolled his eyes. Not this again.  
  
"Vince." he said. "I think we should just forget about the Undertaker, and concetrate our efforts on Steve Austin and the WWF Title! Why, with the Rock's help-"  
  
"Shane! This is the man that threatoned your sister, and now is threatoning to *kill* someone!" replied Vince.  
  
"So?" said Shane.  
  
Vince, Stephanie, and Shamrock all paused and looked at him.  
  
"What?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Vince shook his head.  
  
"Nevermind." he said. "I'm going to go out there, and give that bastard a piece of my mind! Shamrock, I want you to guard the door. Shane, you stay in here, and keep an eye on your sister."  
  
"Alright!" said Shamrock.  
  
"Whatever." said Shane.  
  
Stephanie looked at her father, worry clearly evident on her face.  
  
"Be careful, dad." she said.  
  
"I will." said Vince. And with that he turned and walked out the door.  
  
*****************************  
  
Test sat in his locker room, his eyes glued to monitor, as he watched the Undertaker's assult on Sable and subsequent calling out of Vince McMahon.  
  
Test knew exactly what this was. It was a setup. He was surprised Vince had fallen for it.  
  
The Undertaker was obviously trying to lure Vince away from Stephanie. Test couldn't let that happen. Over the past few weeks he and Stephanie had gotten to know eachother. They had grown very close, and to say Test had developed a crush on her would be the understatement of the decade.  
  
He stood up. If Vince was going to be that thick, than Test wasn't just going to sit there. He was going to go make sure Stephanie was all right. He got up and walked over to the door. He opened it.... and came face to face with Mideon. The demented little sadist was holding a steel folding chair.  
  
"Surprise!" he giggled, smashing the chair into Test's skull, knocking him out cold.  
  
*****************************  
  
Shamrock paced back and forth by the door outside the McMahon's V.I.P. room. Vince had told him to guard the room. So that's exactly what he ws doing. Still... he wasn't so sure about the Chairman going off to face the Undertaker like that. He sure hoped Vince wasn't going to get himself killed.  
  
"Hey Kenny-boy!"   
  
Shamrock went rigid. He recognized that voice. He turned... and at the end of the hall, saw Edge and Christian leering at him.   
  
Immediately, Shamrocks temper started to flare.  
  
"If I were you two, I'd get the hell outta here, now!" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
Edge and Christian just continued to smile at him from the end of the hall.  
  
Shamrock tried to ignore them, but he couldn't.  
  
"Stop it, God dammit!" he suddenly shouted.  
  
"You see, Christian," said Edge to his brother. "This is the difference between siblings. Here Kenny-boy is shouting "Stop it, God dammit!" But last night, his little sister Ryan was saying, "Oh! Don't stop, Edge! Harder! Harder!"  
  
That was all Shamrock could take. He screamed with rage and ran towards the two Brood members.  
  
"Uh oh, Edge." said Christian still smiling. "You appear to have awakened the beast from within!"  
  
And laughing, they turned and ran, with Shamrock close on their heels.... leaving the McMahon's room compeletly unguarded.  
  
*****************************  
  
Vince McMahon trudged down the entrance way and towards the ring, with a scowl on his face. His eyes were intense with rage. Why couldn't the Undertaker just leave him the hell alone?! Why was he tormenting him like this?!   
  
In the ring, the Undertaker smiled and released Sable, walking over to lean on the ropes.   
  
"Alright, I'm out here you bastard!" shouted Vince, stopping halfway down the ramp. " Now, what the hell do you want?!"  
  
The Undertaker said nothing. He just continued to smile demonically at him.  
  
"What the hell's the matter with you!" roared Vince. "What kind of man-"  
  
Then it dawned on him.  
  
Why the Undertaker had come down here and attacked Sable. Whey he had called him out... away from his daughter...  
  
"Stephanie...." he whispered.  
  
The Undertaker began laughing darkly.  
  
Vince ignored him running up the ramp and backstage. He ran down the halls backstage, bumping into people, knocking people over, totally oblivious to it all. He had only one thing on his mind. His daughter.  
  
And when he reached the V.I.P. room, his eyes went wide with terror. The door had been forced open. Shane was lying face down on the ground uconcious.... and Stephanie was gone.....  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
